


Hell

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He had put himself in hell
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Doppelganger, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hell

He can't let her go. He killed her, but still, he needs her. Doppelganger fills the void for a little while. But not really. Sure, Doppelganger looks like her, acts the exact way Homelander wants. That's part of the problem. Madelyn wouldn't have. She would have told him what needed, did whatever she had to, to keep him at the top.

Homelander is in hell without her, a hell he created. One moment of not thinking clearly and she was gone, and he was having to use Doppelganger. It's was obscene.

Everything is crashing around him. And there is no her to fix it or make it better.


End file.
